Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is one of the main characters in BlazBlue. He is the brother of Ragna the Bloodedge and Saya, and a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Information When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then that Yuuki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up in the ranks of the Novus Orbis Librarium and was given by Imperator Librarius the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, but his other siblings never trusted him, thinking that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which included the stopping of the Ikaruga Civil War). Calamity Trigger When the rumors of the "Grim Reaper" arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him, which caused him to abandon his post and head to Kagutsuchi to find out more about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother and his psychosis caused him to be eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. During one of the time-loops, Ragna and Jin's battle is interrupted by Nu's appearance and she ends up throwing herself along with Ragna into the Cauldron. Never wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumps into the Cauldron despite his wounds and is sent back in time to the year AD 2099/12/31, where he meets Rachel Alucard and is offered a chance to be a true hero. From this point on, Jin becomes one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Continuum Shift During the True Ending, Jin is incapacitated badly by Ragna and is sent to the hospital. When he awakes, he finds that he is being targeted by NOL for assassination, thus runs away from the hospital and goes into hiding while cutting off all ties with the Kisaragi family. However, he also hears about Ragna and his subordinate Noel Vermillion staying together, and as Noel reminds him very much of Saya, Jin decides to attempt to kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower becomes strong enough to resist Yukianesa's influence, thanks to the help of Jubei. Jin assisted Hakumen to defeat Mu, but neither had any success. He, Ragna and Noel found that Hazama is working for their sister Saya and Tsubaki sided with them, which is a shock to him. After they left, he, Ragna and Noel decide to become stronger and finding what the true motive is. Jin is currently training under Jubei, possibly to better control Yukianesa. In the Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it is revealed that when they were young, Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya is completely different from the current timeline, with Saya giving Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and saying that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Jin's hatred for Saya in all other timelines is likely caused by the Power of Order, which acts as an antithesis to beings such as Observers and Murakumo Units. The Power of Order requires absolute will, which just so happens to be present within Jin (and Hakumen by extension). Whereas Observers have the ability to alter or create phenomena, those with the Power of Order can reject and destroy phenomena. Noel Vermillion is one of the few people who can nullify the Power of Order. Chronophantasma Jin is sought out by Hibiki to have him join Kagura's rebellion as it would give Jin the opportunity to encounter Tsubaki. He travels to Akitsu and is surprised at how the weather control isn't functioning. When Hibiki informs him that it ceased to function after Ragna destroyed the Cauldron there, Jin realizes that if Ragna targeted that Cauldron, it must've been where a Murakumo unit was being smelted. Jin asks Hibiki to take him to the Cauldron to check on something. There, he examines the Cauldron and finds something unusual there. While searching through the rubble further, he encounters Relius and demands answers regarding the Cauldron. The two fight and, although Jin is victorious, Relius escapes after opening the Cauldron's Gate. He then tells Hibiki that he will accept Kagura's invitation. On the way back, Jin encounters Hakumen and asks him questions about his own timeline, revealing that he is now aware that Hakumen is himself from another timeline. Hakumen later informs Jin that Izayoi has a true form, but he does not know anything beyond that. While at Kagura's base, Jin encounters Ragna and they immediately become antagonistic toward each other with Jin mocking Ragna's inability to use his Azure Grimoire. They then agree to fight outside and Jin easily defeats Ragna, but allows him to live as it wouldn't be as satisfying to kill him in his weakened state. Celica then appears and heals Ragna before scolding the brothers on their hostilities, to which both of them have a vision of the Sister that raised them when looking at her. Jin later eats dinner with the others and becomes annoyed when Kagura calls him "Jinny" and when Celica feeds Ragna. Eventually, the day arrives where Jin, Noel, and Makoto will be able to encounter Tsubaki. Jin outlines the plan to break the Mind Eater on Tsubaki: first Makoto will fight to wear down Tsubaki's stamina, then Noel will go on the defensive in order to Observe Tsubaki's heart. After which, Jin will fight Tsubaki when Izayoi reveals it's true form to make the final push. When they encounter Tsubaki, Kokonoe creates a Sealed Space where there won't be any interference so that they can focus on Tsubaki. The plan is successful and Jin manages to break Tsubaki free of the Mind Eater, finally saving his childhood friend. After Ragna returns from the past, Kagura begins his plan to overthrow the Imperator and has Jin and Tsubaki as backup. However, things don't go as expected and Kagura sends Jin after Izanami to stop the destruction of Amaterasu. Jin encounters Ragna and Noel just as Take-Mikazuchi descends and, after being informed of the situation, the three head to confront Izanami. They meet up with Celica who wishes them the best of luck, to which the three of them once again see a vision of the Sister in Celica. Jin fights Take-Mikazuchi first, then retreats to assist Hakumen in destroying the Monolith's foundation with them both combining their Yukikaze techniques to slice through it. Jin and Hakumen later meet up with Ragna as he emerges from Take-Mikazuchi with Celica and Nu. When Izanami takes control over Ragna's Azure Grimoire and causes him to go berserk, Jin prepares to fight despite his brother's pleas to escape. In the aftermath, Jin is in critical condition due to the injuries sustained fighting Ragna and is being treated by Celica. Appearance Jin is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. When he was at the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As a child, he wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. When he was adopted by Kisaragi's clan, he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform. Personality Where his brother Ragna is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. This, however, is all a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts back to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him. It is also shown during the first time loop, that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna. It is also shown that he was friends with his classmates, Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Academy (though he showed a noted uneasiness towards Noel, but treated her respectfully compared to his attitude towards her in the aftermath of the Ikaruga Civil War). In particular, he holds a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. Powers & Abilities Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power is currently suppressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Jin's Drive is Reitō. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series, Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Gallery Jin_Kisaragi_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger Jin_Kisaragi_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Jin Kisaragi (Chrono Phantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma img_jin.png|Alter Memory LS_JinKisaragi.jpg|Lost Saga (Jin Kisaragi and Female Jin Kisaragi) Jin_Kisaragi_(Lord_of_Vermilion,_Artwork).png|Lord of Vermilion Re:2 (Jin, the Hero with a Blade of Ice) Bbcp_jin_chibi.png Magical Beat Jin.png|Magical Beat Jin_avatar.png Jin Kisaragi Crest.jpg|Jin Kisaragi's Crest Blazblue Jin blaitled8.jpg Blazblue Jin_Kisaragi_(Sprite).png Trivia *A few of Jin's color palettes in Calamity Trigger references to the following characters: ** Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats! ** Suigintō from Rozen Maiden ** Louise Françoise from Zero no Tsukaima ** Archer from Fate/Stay Night ** Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/Stay Night ** Hong Meiling from Touhou Project ** Robo-Ky from Guilty Gear * A few of Jin's color palettes in Continuum Shift references to the following characters: ** Lelouch vi Britannia (in his "Emperor" attire in R2) from Code Geass ** C.C (in her appearance in R2) from Code Geass ** Fatima the "Shadow Frost Witch" from Luminous Arc 2 ** KAITO from the Vocaloid programs ** Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Jin is a very elegant and intelligent character, but he is very cold and hostile towards others. However, he can be very affectionate when it comes to Ragna. This caused the fanon to label him as a tsundere (a person who is initially cold and hostile towards another person (as well as sadistic), but beginning to show their warm side over time). ** Arc System Works has recently released a Fan CD called "BlazBlue: Fan Disc Tsundere CD", with Jin as one of the two hosts. ** Jin's seiyū, Tetsuya Kakihara, jokingly said in an interview, that Jin is actually not a tsundere, but a yandere. Though it could be stated that he can be a bit of both. However, he may also be a kūdere. * Intriguingly, when Ragna ends his Astral Finish he unfolds a black/red demonic wing from his left side. When Jin ends his Astral Finish, he unfolds a blue/yellow angelic wing from his right side. * Over the course of the events in Continuum Shift, Jin is revealed to slowly embrace a similar sense of justice and destiny with his alternate-self, going so far that he claims to be "The cold steel, which will restore balance to the world"; he also begins using an "Empty Air Array" stance as one of his Distortion Drives, and (much to Kokonoe's annoyance) starts to speak way too often. * Jin along with Ragna, Hazama, Rachel, Hakumen and Platinum the Trinity; is featured as a "Playable Character" in the MMO Action Game, Lost Saga. * In a DLC for Calamity Trigger, Jin gains Ky Kiske's color palette of blue and white. This returns as DLC for Continuum Shift, in addition to a Robo-Ky palette (with a metallic blue tone for the skin). * One of Jin's attacks, Musō Senshōzan, has been dubbed Ice Car by fans, and is commonly used in fan-comics, possibly due to the radio drama, where Jin makes the sounds of a car driving off at one point. Said attack creates a large icicle which Jin can use to ride across the screen, as well as hit opponents with it. ** Jin's constant use of the word nii-san (brother in Japanese) and his fan-dubbed move Ice Car have caused fans come up with a joke going "What is Jin's favorite type of car? - A Nissan!", Nissan actually being a motor company. * Jin's birthday falls on Valentine's Day. In contrast to his birthday, Tsubaki's is White Day (14 March). It is ironic since he outwardly expresses hate and indifference towards sentiments like love. (Though, it is subtly expressed that he harbors such feelings for Tsubaki in Continuum Shift.) * In Ragna's story, Jin attempts to save him from Nu-13, but in his story it was revealed that he wants to save him so he can kill Ragna with his own hands. * Jin's unlimited form allows his ice attacks to be used at their full potential, with his D attacks being buffed incredibly and having new properties. Many of his special attacks also hit multiple times, increasing his damage. His Distortion Drive, Tōga Hyōjin, launches two ice waves instead of one, the animation of the second ice wave's launching is the same Jin have while using Rehhyō, Using Hiyoku Getsumei will deal more damage,adding a mini-version of Yukikaze, while Kokūjin: Yukikaze will happen even if it doesn't block. * Jin, along with Litchi, Noel and Tsubaki are the only characters in the series to use their clothing to strike their opponent. * Jin is also the only character so far in BlazBlue to sport EX moves (moves that require half of what's need to perform a normal super). These come in the form of Hishōgeki, Musō Tosshōgeki, and Hirensō. Hizangeki is his most recent addition in Chronophantasma. * According to Ragna's story mode in Calamity Trigger, when Jin was younger he had a fear of the moon "falling". ** Jin tries to run away from the moon in the bad ending of his story "Decision", if the player loses against Rachel. ** When Tsubaki asked Jin whether he likes the moon, he answered that he hates the moon. ** It's actually quite ironic that one of Jin's Distortion Drives, Hiyoku Getsumei, means "Ice Winged Moon Howl". Though to possibly inverse that, the move is aimed upward (as if Jin has the moon in his sight), possibly relating to the concept of "Fighting Fire with Fire." * While it's clearly stated that Jin hated Saya, in Nu-13's Story Mode, when Nu first encounters Jin, he treats her kindly and states that he was worried about both her and Ragna. When he hears that her name is Nu, however, he reverts back to being cold, indicating that he may have been confusing her with Saya. Also, in the Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, they can be seen happily playing with one another. This may indicate that he does not hate Saya, his sister, of which all Murakumo Units are based on. ** He also hates Noel because she has a strong resemblance of Saya (since she's a replica of her). * In most of Jin's omake appearances, he often tries to freeze people due to harsh comments, and in the Japanese scripts, he makes a reference to the Japanese name of his Astral Heat. * Jin is the only one who, between him, Ragna, and Saya, still has his blonde hair. However, as Hakumen, his hair has turned white/gray. * Due to the fact Kisaragi is his adoptive last name, Jin's full birth name remains unknown. The same applies to Ragna and Saya. * Much like the Murakumo Units, Hakumen and Jin have the same input for their Astral Heats. * Jin's power seems to vary differently in different media. In the Drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, he's much weaker than Ragna, but in the game, the two seems to be equal (Ragna is a little stronger, though it is also implied that he holds back whenever he fights against Jin) and in the Chemical Complex manga, Ragna has to activate the Azure Grimoire to defeat Jin. *Jin is a playable character in the MOBA game; Chaos Heroes Online. Other characters include Ragna, Noel and Rachel. *Along with Noel and Ragna, Jin is a playable character in the Square Enix game: Lord of Vermilion Re: 2. Theme Music Category:BlazBlue Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Rivals Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Brothers Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Military Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:ArcWorks Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Schoolboys Category:Siblings Category:Cryomancers Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Knight Templar Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Tsundere Category:Leaders Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Fighter Category:Addicts Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Riders Category:Reality Warper Category:Soldiers Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Brother of Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Secondary Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good Darkness Category:Samurais Category:World Saver Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Genius Category:Life Saver Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Magi-Tech Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Insane Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Orphans Category:Archenemy Category:Anti Hero Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Blood Knights